


Shopping

by orpheusheart



Series: October OTP challenge [8]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:26:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheusheart/pseuds/orpheusheart





	Shopping

"Tooooo kiiiii yaaaaaaaaaaaa~ Are we done yeeeeeeet?"

The raven could practically hear the pout in Otoya's voice, chuckling as he turned to glance amusedly at his partner. "There are still other places I wish to browse, please be patient with me, Otoya."

"But we've been walking for the past two hours, my feet hurt and my arms hurt," Otoya continued to whine, leaning against his partner heavily. "Honestly, why do you wanna buy all these clothes? It's not like we have lack of any, and we even got some endorsements here and there."

Tokiya chuckled again, petting the red hair before pressing a kiss to Otoya's forehead. "Sometimes I prefer to indulge myself with my own clothes, and sometimes I just want to spoil you silly." He laughed when Otoya puffed his cheeks out. "A few more shops, and I promise I'll take you to your favourite curry house."

At the mention of his favourite food, Otoya perked up, imaginary tail wagging a mile a minute. "Promise?"

"Yes, I promise. In fact, I might even have a surprise when we get home later on."

Otoya cheered and hugged his partner happily, almost toppling them over because of the number of shopping bags on his arms. "Yaaaay! Love you Tokiya! <3"


End file.
